


A Chanceful Encounter

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Voltage Inc, a past in paradise, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfic, kop fanfic, kop taki, love 365 - Freeform, voltage fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Summary: This is from my newest project A Past in Paradise, featuring the teenage years from the cast of Kings of Paradise.
Relationships: Kozaki Taki/Main Character
Kudos: 2





	A Chanceful Encounter

“Oh gosh, I’m really sorry about all of this!”

Silently groaning to herself, MC rushed to gather the books she had knocked from her classmate’s hand. Here she was not only humiliating herself on the second day back at school, but nonetheless in front of an adorable guy!

“It’s no big deal,” the boy assured. “Although next time, you should probably stop clomping down the hallway, and be more careful next time.”

“Excuse you, but I wasn’t “clomping” around anywhere! Maybe you should find other places to loiter around, other than the middle of a busy hallway,” she retorted.

MC handed him the last off his books, and a peculiar tingling sensation jolted through the tips of her fingers when their hands accidentally brushed against each other. His mere touch was enough to turn her skin a deep crimson color. Wanting to mask her array of unusual emotions, MC glanced down and pretended to adjust the frill of her skirt. A sudden gentle caress from the pad of his thumb stroking the side of her cheek, caused the nervous schoolgirl’s knees to buckle unexpectedly.

“You had a piece of lint on your face,” he chuckled in amusement. “No need to overreact.”

“I’m not overreacting! Anyone would be started if some random person tried to cop a feel,” she stammered, while rushing up to her feet.

“Taki. My name is Taki Kozaki. Now I’m not some random person anymore,” he declared positively.

Before she could respond with her own introduction, Taki snatched the bag that had been hanging over the side of her shoulder.

“Hurry up, MC. Or you’re going to be the one to explain why we were late for homeroom.”

MC’s jaw dropped open, as he turned around and began to take long strides down the hallway.

How was I not aware that I had such a cute guy in my homeroom class?!

“Hey, Taki,” she whispered loudly, “Wait for me!”

Breaking into a trot, she raced to catch up to his side. MC kept attempting to grab her book bag back, but Taki keenly evaded her grasp each time.

“First, you manage to forget that we share the same homeroom, and then you have the audacity to crash into me in the hallway,” Taki sighed. “How could I possibly trust a spacey individual to carry such a heavy bag to class on her own?”

Although the implication behind his words was blunt, MC could tell by the way he smiled at her that Taki’s intent was thoughtful. They strolled along in a comfortable silence, until they wistfully reached the door of their classroom. 

“Guess, I’ll be seeing you around then,” Taki attested, before handing her back the bag. “Try not to forget who I am the next time you bump into me.”

“You won’t have to worry about me running into you again, but I definitely would never forget a classmate of mine.”

Especially not one as cute as you are!

“Thanks for carrying this for me by the way,” she praised, while gesturing towards the bag.

“You really like to make a big deal about trivial matters, don’t you?” Taki sheepishly grinned, despite his muttering.

He opened the door to the class, and MC giggled when Taki playfully bowed his head, allowing her to enter the room first. Taki lingered in the hallway and watched the curls of her ponytail sway while she bounced into the class. The cheery greetings she exchanged with their classmates, left her blissfully unaware of the puzzling expression on Taki’s face. An unfamiliar mixture of emotions roused within the pit of his stomach, leaving him with a curious wonderment about this girl.

“This school year might not be such a dull one after all,” Taki muttered to himself.

Grinning, he scurried on into the class before the morning bell rang, making a mental note to learn more about this intriguing classmate of his.


End file.
